Opening/Professor Oak Kidnapped
Saturday, June 19, 1998 (It all began on a dark night in London, England. A horse-drawn carriage was being pulled by its driver. The horse snorted and neighed as it walked into a puddle, causing a newspaper to fly out of the way. Up on the curb, there was a small house of Professor Samuel Oak, where there was a lighted window, and two figures are living there. Inside the house, there lived a little girl and her grandfather. The little girl is a 4 year old girl with short auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white stone necklace on a black string, a white sleeveless dress with white straps, a purple lining around the chest rim, purple flower symbols on the bottom, a pink skirt underneath with a white lining around the skirt, and white slip-on shoes with a purple and pink stripe. She is Kairi. Kairi's grandfather is a kind-looking old man with short gray hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red short-sleeved shirt underneath a white long-sleeved lab coat, a black belt with a silver buckle, khaki pants, and black shoes. He is Professor Samuel Oak, Kairi's grandfather. Both are celebrating Kairi's birthday. Kairi had just turned 4) Kairi: You know, Grandpa? This is my very best birthday. Oak: Ah, but.... I haven't given you your present yet. (Kairi gasped in excitement) Kairi: (Excited) What is it? What is it? Oak: Now have patience, Kairi. Close your eyes, please. (Kairi covered her eyes. As Oak headed over to a small cupboard, he stopped as he saw his granddaughter trying to sneak a peek between her fingers) Oak: Ah, ah, ah, no! No peeking now. It won't be a surprise unless I show you what it is. (Kairi giggled as she went back to covering her eyes. Oak took out a toy that resembled a fuchsia flower bud. Oak winded up the toy up before putting it down. Then Kairi uncovered her eyes and smiled as she looked at the flower that transformed into a dancing mouse ballerina with white fur, a pink heart-shaped nose, blue eyes, curvy ears with pink ear innards, and black hair tied in a bun, which danced) Kairi: Oh, Grandpa! You made this just for me? It's so beautiful! And it's my favorite color! (Unbeknownst to the two, three male Badnik robots and an evil hedgehog were walking down the street and chuckling evilly as they went over to Oak's house with evil smiles. Back inside, the toy has finished her dance) Oak: Do you like it, Kairi? Kairi: I've never seen a toy like this! Oak: I made it myself, and I thought you'd greatly enjoy it. Kairi: You're the most wonderful grandfather in the.... In the whole world! (She gave Oak a hug. Unbeknownst to the girl and her grandfather, however, there was a loud rattling noise at their front door. Oak wrapped his arms around Kairi protectively) Kairi: (Gasps, startled) Who's that? Oak: (Quite worried) I don't know. (He put Kairi into a small cupboard) Oak: Quickly, dear! Stay in here and don't come out until I say so. (He closed the cupboard door and in the nick of time as the same male Badnik robots and hedgehog burst in through the open window. The first male Badnik robot resembles a tall chicken with a silver body, black eyes, a dark gray marking on the upper part of his torso, a dark gray belt with a red buckle, a red chicken-like hair on his head, two red tail feathers, a red chicken goatee underneath a yellow beak, and yellow long chicken legs. He is Scratch. The second male Badnik robot is a tank-like robot with teal armor, a small drill-like nose, two drills for hands, a silver antenna sticking out of the top of his head, black cat-like pupils, a yellow neck collar, a white clock-like meter on his belly, and silver tank wheels for legs. He is Grounder, Scratch’s partner. And the last male Badnik robot resembles a monkey with red fur and ears, peach skin, black eyes, a black nose, silver armored clothing that resembles a janitor’s outfit with three yellow buttons on the belly, a yellow lightbulb on his head, and red leg boots. He is Coconuts. And the evil hedgehog is a Shadow the Hedgehog look-alike with a sickly pale coloration, green snake-like pupils, and no mouth. He is Mephiles the Dark. As Kairi peeked out, she gasped when she saw her grandfather fight with the Badniks and evil hedgehog, knocking down a few tables in the fight. The fight itself caused the cupboard door to be closed all the way, pushing Kairi further inside) Oak: (In the fight) No, please! Let me go! Scratch: Now we gotcha, Pokémon professor! (He, Grounder, Coconuts, and Mephiles chuckle meanly) Oak: (Frightened) Oh! Kairi! (Before long, all was silent. Kairi pushed her way out and was horrified. The whole toy shop was a mess, with stuff destroyed or knocked down. And as if that isn't bad enough, Oak was nowhere in sight) Kairi: (Frantically and in a scared way) Grandpa! Where are you? Grandpa! Where are you? (She looked out a broken window in hopes that Oak was still around. Then Kairi teared up) Kairi: (Shedding tears) Please answer.... GRANDPA!! GRANDPA!!! (But Oak was nowhere in sight. He had been kidnapped) The Great Mouse Detective Parodies Studios present.... The Great Mobian Detective (Version 2) Coming up: A certain two-tailed fox and a certain red echidna find Kairi, who got lost trying to find a certain blue hedgehog detective and his group at Baker Street and agree to escort her there. Then upon arrival, they meet the blue hedgehog and his group working on a forensic study, only to reach a dead end for them and then explain why Kairi has come to them for help. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies